


Dying

by tonia_barone



Series: KillerAlchemy [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s03e18 Coda, F/M, Spoilers 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone/pseuds/tonia_barone
Summary: Final thoughtsSPOILERS 3x18





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many ways I can say this: If you haven't seen episode 3x18 "Abra Kadabra", don't read this. There are spoilers. In case the tags, the episode title, and the summary didn't clear that up for you. You have been warned.
> 
> Rating is solely because of the issue of character death. I'm gonna cover all my bases.

There was very little pain in dying.  Dying itself was the absence of pain.  The shock of dying came not from the pain, but from the cessation of it.  Caitlin’s last thoughts as shock gave way to death were of Julian.  Her death would rattle him.  Of course it would.  Even with their recent roadblocks, they still cared for each other; he still cared for her. 

That had surprised her the most, to be honest.  That he’d agreed to take her back at all.  Lying to him—to all of them—like that had been horrible of her.  Some might even say unforgivable.  Yet he had.  Forgiven her, that is.  He understood what it was like to be scared, to be terrified, of what was inside.  That uncontrollable power that they had.

She could hear Cisco and Julian panicking around her.  She could even feel, faintly, someone doing chest compressions.  That was probably Julian, given his field medic training.  A day or a moment later, there was a light shock that sent her body into convulsions.  That would be the defibrillation unit.  Silly man, didn’t they teach him that defibrillation did nothing for a stopped heart?  It was only to be used for an irregular or weak heartbeat.  Caitlin supposed her boys could be forgiven for not remembering their training; she was dying, after all.  

It was all so far away now.  Quiet.  Peaceful.  She hoped that Julian found someone else, eventually.  He had so much love to give. 

A chill swept through her. 

What…no.  No!  She told them, she _told_ them that she would rather die!  There was nothing she could do as the cold suffused her entire being, until there was nothing to feel but the cold.  The ice.  How _dare_ they ignore her final wishes?  She’d make them pay.  She’d make _him_ pay. 


End file.
